


Should I Stay or Should I Go?

by Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack



Series: This World or That One [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children, F/M, Love, Proposals, hard decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack/pseuds/Mad_Woman_with_a_Wabbajack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber has the opportunity to return to her home in Modern Day America to say her last goodbyes but when a familiar tall dark stranger walks into her life and proposes she doesn't know what to do. Will she forget the events in Middle Earth and stay with Richard or will she say goodbye to her parents forever and let her sickly body finally die? Her cancer has spread while she was away in Middle Earth and the World is trying to push her back to Thorin and Company. as she starts to forget about Thorin one thing keeps her grounded, the necklace that Lord Elrond gave her was still around her neck and the One Ring still lay beside it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part two of my series: This World or That One!!

I was gasping for air as I sat up in the hospital bed. My hair was falling in scraggly little tendrils around my face and I only knew of one reason why it would look this thin. Chemotherapy. My mother walked into the room and almost screamed. I looked at her and then saw the person behind her. It wasn't my father, but none other than Richard Armitage. 

"Hello mom." I said as tears choked me. 


	2. The Proposal

My mother raced to my side and started crying. "I am sorry my dear. We couldn't stop it. The doctors tried everything they could but without surgery your cancer has spread and now there is no going back."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Baby girl you have been in a coma for almost three years."

My heart skipped a beat, my mother had never given up hope on me waking up. I smiled at her. "You will never believe the dream I had. It had felt so real." I brought my hand to my neck and jumped as I felt the cold metal of the One Ring. I could still feel it's evil power flowing through it. It was never a dream, I had been there I had children! I had married Thorin Oakensheild!

I looked to Richard and I saw something flash in his eyes, "Hello Mrs. Armitage."


	3. On One Knee

Richard smiled as he walked towards my hospital bed. "It's the strangest thing. Three years ago I was notified that my wife had fallen into a coma and I have never left her side since. I have come to love you. When your mother contacted me about my offer to an arranged marriage, I thought you couldn't be real. When she sent the photo to me, I felt like I had known you from some other time. We are married in the legal since, when we both signed license, but we never made it to the church. I never cared that you couldn't bare children all I wanted was to know you and love you." He knelt down in one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Will you do me the honor of doing everything backwards? Will you marry me?"

My heart skipped, we had been married since before I fell into Thorin's lap but I could've cared less at the time because my parents wouldn't tell me who my husband was. I smiled, "Yes, I actually know a very good priest who works in the chapel here. If you would like we could get married now?"

He jumped up and slid the engagement ring on my finger. "He should be on his way."

I started at that but smiled anyway, "I would like to go to the chapel."

"I will carry you then."

"Alright love birds, Amber can't go anywhere as of yet. Let me call your father." My mother said, she really did look like Bilba, wait who was Bilba?

I touched the ring around my neck again and the charm and shivered, my husband and children were waiting on me to return. Wait what? I couldn't have children. Just as I thought this words whispered through my mind, 'There is a little charm I know where you can go back and saw goodbye. When you want to return all you have to say is this: Lord of Time, Lady of Space, send me back with this lightened heart. You have to make sure you are ready to come back before you do this though. Because your body there will die and there will be no return journey. Time flows differently between planes. What may feel like months or even years there will be mere hours and days here. Go and say goodbye to your mother and father.'

I shivered again and knew my purpose, "Mother call everyone here, there are somethings I must say to you all before I go."

"Where are you going my dear?"

"Don't lie to yourself mother, we all know I am not long for this world and I would like to say my last goodbyes before that happens."

She nodded as tears formed in her eyes, there was a knock at the door and a familiar looking elderly man walked into the room, Father Greyhem. I smiled at him and his eyes showed their sadness. "Hello my dear, it's a wondrous thing that the Lord brought ye back to us." He said in his Irish accent. "I have been told that there is a request for a marriage ceremony to be done?"

I nodded, "Yes. Richard and I have already signed the Marriage License but have yet to make it official in a church. We were supposed to in November of 2012 but I fell into my Coma shortly after my 18th birthday. I do this of my own volition Father."

He nodded, "Well what are we waiting fer?"

"Her family." My father said at the door in his deep Texan Accent. 


	4. Where Are You?

Thorin watched as Amber slept. He was beginning to worry as her face contorted in fits of pain. He held her had the entire time as he wondered what could be happening right now. He wondered where she was right now. He felt powerless when she moaned or outright screamed, but there were good times too. She would smile and laugh and be happy, but those moments were rare. 

"I wonder where she is right now." Keyla said as she held Freya. 

Fíli, who was on the other side of the room playing with Frenin, said, "I don't know but I hope she comes back soon, it's already been three days."

Everyone was anxious to continue on with their journey and Thorin knew this, for he too was restless. Three days felt like three years to Amber. 


	5. Three Years Later

The cancer had spread to far. Richard and I were madly in love and I wished it could last. I had used my last wish to travel around Europe as a part of our Honeymoon. I wish he didn't love me sometimes, I was a broken and dying human. Wait I wasn't human though. I touched the One Ring again sighed. I looked to Richard as he worked at his desk. 

"Richard, love there is something I need to do."

"And what is that love?" He swiveled around to look at me and I smiled sadly. 

"I need to say goodbye. I am dying and everyone knows it. I love you, don't ever forget that." I closed my eyes and laid back in the bed, I whispered to myself,  "Lord of Time, Lady of Space, grant me at least a little more time."

Richard laughed but I knew he was hiding his pain, he married and loved a dying woman. But my memories of Thorin and Keyla, Freya and Frenin, Fíli and Kíli, and even Gandalf were fading and I tried to hold onto them. For three years I had stayed here and wondered what they were doing. I had even wondered if Thorin had left me in Mirkwood and gone to the Mountain. Tears fell down my cheeks as I couldn't remember who I was longing for. I sighed and curled into a ball in bed. It was time for me to return. Return to where exactly? Who cares I was with the love of my life even if I was dying. 

' _Return to Middle Earth soon my moon and stars_.' A voice whispered through my mind. I shivered as the voice sounded eerily familiar. I played with the necklace that I always wore. I knew the Ring on it was important but I couldn't remember why. The charm was for protection although from what I didn't know. I saw the briefest of flashes of a kind Elven man, he had long dark brown hair, and a warm smile. I knew him from somewhere, his name was Elrond, he was my grandfather. 

I am the daughter of Elbereth and Glorfindel, two of the greatest elves known on Middle Earth. Wait that was silly, my parents were Lisa and Bryan Martin. We lived in a small neighborhood in San Antonio. But who is this Thorin that always invaded my thoughts and dreams?

I looked at Richard and saw a flash of the man from my dreams. I shook my head and continued drawing in my sketchbook. Richard was working on getting another movie contract worked out and I was drawing a face from my dreams. An elderly man with a long white beard and a pointy hat. I smiled as I put the final touches on my drawing. Richard climbed into bed shortly after I was done and kissed my cheek. 

"Goodnight my beautiful wife."

I crawled under the blankets and cuddled up with him. We fell asleep and my mind raged with dreams. I stared my dream like all the others. I landed in a dining room, onto someone's lap. The dream changed and I was having a rather quite amorous time with a faceless man. Imladris came into my mind and I remembered the moon tunes on the map. Goblin tunnels. Beorn. Mirkwood, Keyla, Legolas, Tauriel, the Company, Thranduil, Azog, and Bolg. I cried out in my sleep as Gandalf's face appeared in my dreams. Freya and Frenin were the last faces I saw as I awoke from my dream. It was the middle of the night and my face was wet  with tears. My children needed me. I cried out and woke Richard up. 

"Love, what's wrong?"

"I have to go back! Thorin I have to go back, Freya, Frenin. Oh Gods, I have to go back."

Richard, Thorin, who ever he was wrapped his arms around me, "What are you talking about?"

"I have to go back to Middle Earth. I have to. Only now I can't remember what I have to do."

"It's alright love, come and lay beside me, I will keep the nightmares away."


	6. I'm So Sorry

I shot up and grasped at the necklace I wore, my children needed me. "I love you Thorin. Lord of Time, Lady of Space, send me back with this lightened heart." I felt it almost instantly. I fell back onto the bed and my heart monitor slowed. Richard rushed to my side but there wasn't anything he could do. I looked at him as my heart began to stop, "I love you, my Rock and Mountain."

"And I you my Moon and Stars."

"Never forget the good times, my time in this world was finished a long time ago. I was living on borrowed time and my dues are past overdue. This is my final goodbye Richard. I love you, so very, very much." He kissed me long and sweet. Tears fell down his cheeks as we pulled back from our kiss. 

"Don't go, please." I smiled as my vision blurred in and out. 

"Our children need me in Middle Earth Richard, Freya and Frenin."

He looked shocked by what I had said but I just smiled again as my world fell into darkness and through what felt like water. The heart monitor flatlined and I knew there was no going back, no matter how much I loved Richard. 

I shot up from the bed I was laying on to a baby laughing. Fíli and Kíli were playing with Freya and Frenin and Thorin was holding my hand. He looked surprised and I knew tears were dripping down my cheeks. 


	7. I Bid You All A Very Fond Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you're reading this than unfortunately you have reached the end of this story. But another installment awaits in On the Wind I Heard a Sigh. But you should check out my story Kidnapped by Richard Armitage to see exclusive sneak peaks in On the Wind I Heard a Sigh.

The funeral started on a Rainy November day, Amber's birthday. It was a day of celebration and loss. There was really only a celebration of her life, although there were a few teary eyed individuals, Richard Armitage, who was her husband. Amber's mother and father. Elijah Wood, Billy Boyd, Sean Astin, and Dominic Monaghan, who she has become great friends with. Viggo Mortensen, who she had called friend long before she had married Richard. The whole of the company of Thorin Oakensheild. Orlando Bloom, who her parents had known before she was born, because they were great friends of his father. She would have been twenty-two today. 

She had her many friends and relatives surrounding her willow wood coffin. The slight green tinge set her red hair on fire. She looked peaceful and so full of life. But there was the underlying traces of the cancer she had been fighting since a young age. There were barely visible bags under her eyes and she was almost skin and bones. Her mother walked heisitantly to her daughters coffin. She was in a dress of blue silver that complemented her hair. She looked like she was only sleeping. Only sleeping. In a way she was. But she lived on in another dimensional plane. Happy with her husband and children, journeying to an unknown void of possibilities.


End file.
